


Still Here, Wherever That Is

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/F, I didn't use the archive warning for character death because I don't introduce any, but this does take place after canon deaths, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: Sento's new world is just that: new. His old world still exists just as he left it, and that means he's left the old Misora and Sawa to pick up the pieces on their own.





	Still Here, Wherever That Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolphinAndCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinAndCat/gifts).



In retrospect it was such a simple fact that Misora isn't sure why she was surprised Sento never considered it. A child's birth doesn't make its parents die, so why should the creation of a new world destroy the two that made it? Of course, it was too late to say anything now.

It had taken a while to figure out what happened. The first night, Sawa and Misora sat silently atop Pandora's Tower, having watched the beams in the sky go out and the other Earth disappear, and waited. Waited for the world to change. Waited for Evolt to return. Waited for some kind of resolution for the hanging silence that enveloped them.

The next morning, after waking entangled, the two descended the tower, already beginning to fear not Evolt, but abandonment. When they reached the floor where Kaz— where Grease had— where Misora had raw memories, she closed her eyes and let Sawa, humming, carry her.

They planned to bury the remains of Pandora's Box, but soon after leaving the tower they crumbled. One of the first hopeful things the news was able to report as the days passed and it seemed safer and safer to assume things were over was that the Sky Wall was dormant. The rock had become penetrable, and though the news did not report on it, Misora and Sawa were able to confirm from a visit that it no longer produced Nebula Gas.

The governments were in disarray, and while the deaths themselves had ended the official toll continued to rise, but life on the ground continued to go on. Miitan's broadcasts brought in leads for Sawa to report on, helping direct aid to where it was most needed, but almost equally important they gave Misora something to focus on during her long hours alone in Nascita.

Her father was still asleep in the hospital. She didn't visit every day, because she refused to visit without Sawa there to support her. She refused to do a lot without Sawa there to support her.

She wasn't refusing to sleep without Sawa there to support her. Oh, she couldn't do it, but it wasn't a choice. She wished it was a choice.

On the good nights, she didn't dream. On the bad nights she had nightmares. On the worst nights she had dreams of a world Evolt never touched. She wondered if Sawa did too. Sometimes she seemed to wake with the same excruciating disappointment, but Misora didn't know how to ask.

About a month after things calmed down, the owners of the building Vernage smashed Nascita into returned home. Sawa and Misora explained as best they could, and the strangers were sympathetic, but they nevertheless insisted that they owned the land, and while they might have been able to make an arrangement if Sawa and Misora were operating Nascita and open to sharing profits, as it was they were going to need their space back.

Without anyone left as part of Namba to put a stop to scheduled payments, Sawa's apartment was still arranged for. It was a bit small for two people, but neither she nor Misora came with much, so they fit themselves in. It made it that much more painful not to talk to Sawa about exactly what they were to each other, to just leave things as the undefined mess that they were, but she could do that later.

She could find a place for her father to live when—if he left the hospital later, too.

She suddenly _had_ a later, why not fill it as full as she could?

(Because her now was empty.)

(She would worry about that later.)

Rebuilding was shockingly rapid. The rest of the world, perhaps ashamed of their hands-off approach after the initial Sky Wall disaster, perhaps out of postapocalyptic unity, perhaps just because there was no real government at the moment to stop them, had been contributing massively to the effort. With all but the scars of Evolt's final black holes patched up if not fully fixed and the Sky Wall mostly down (Pandora's tower still stood, but Misora would have been more shocked at anyone making a real attempt at taking it down; nobody had approached it since she and Sawa came back out and she suspected it would be some time before anybody ever did), there was finally significant public pressure to have a government again and to reunite the country.

Neither she nor Sawa had any trust in anyone who would want to be in power, so even as the first rounds of “do we just want the same one government we had before, or...?” elections began, Miitan began looking into who already had ambitions and what dirty laundry they might have. It was the best kind of excuse for leaving things for later—something she genuinely wanted to fill her now with.

And then, too soon, elections were over and Misora found her now empty again.

It didn't help that she had the skills to be Miitan and to serve coffee and... that was it, really.

(She did try getting a job at a coffeehouse once, but she never turned in the application because filling it out felt like some kind of terrible joke.)

And then one night Sawa said “hey, let's go do something fun” and took her up to the roof. (Misora could tell along the way that nobody living in the complex was meant to have roof access, but she also knew that wasn't going to stop Sawa.) The stars were beautiful and the lights of the city and the people out just living their lives again were wonderful to see, and then Misora looked over at the rest of the roof and saw the remnants of a party on another roof she had been on, and so many things she'd waited to think about later all rushed in to say that it was later now. 

She wasn't sure when she had started sobbing, or how long she'd been clinging, just that Sawa had definitely been incredibly patient with her.

“You did that on purpose,” she said.

“I did,” Sawa said.

“I hate you,” she said.

“That's fair.” Sawa said.

Misora shifted her legs out from under herself, too late to stop them falling asleep.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You'd have done it for me,” Sawa said.

“Are we dating?” she asked, deciding to rip another emotional bandaid off while the first still stung.

“Right now? No,” Sawa said. “That's something you have to agree to. We can be, though.”

“Then let's be dating,” she said.

“We're dating,” Sawa said.

Maybe that other Misora would dream of her tonight, she thought.

 


End file.
